A Patient Love Blossoms
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: After Naruto looses Sakura to his best friend, Sasuke, he starts to dought that he will ever find a woman to share his life with. But thanks to a kind word from Luna, Naruto finally realizes his feelings for a certain shy kunoichi. UPDATED!


Naruto

A Patient Love Blossoms

This is my first fanfic! Well, not my first, but it's the first one I posted. I love the Nrauto series, and unfortunatly don't own it. Sorry :( I created my own personal character to put myself in the story; sort to speak. Her name is Luna Madison Avalon. She is the cousin to Neji, Hinata and Sauske. Her family branched out from the Uchiha and Hyuga families. If you want to find out more about her, read A Mysterious Girl From the Land of Water located on my profile and in the network. Hope you like it.

It was late spring, almost summer in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A 19 year old Naruto stood on a clif over looking the village square. The scent of apple blossoms filled the air and the occasional dandilion would blow past him. He was dressed in a wrinkled white tux shirt, black dress pants and a black jacket thrown over his shoulder. His messy blonde hair blew in the wind and his blue eyes sparkeled in the evening sun.

"About time they got married." said a voice from behind him. Naruto turned to see a 22 year old Luna Avalon comming toward him from the forest behind her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm happy for them." said Naruto. His mind then drifted to that afternoon's wedding. He was best man to his best friend, Sauske Uchiha. He and Sakura Haruno tied the knot that day. They both looked to be soo happy together. Luna had been maid of honnor to Sakura. Her shoulderless pale pink dress and her shoulderlenght black hair blew in the wind.

"The wedding was beautiful. Definatly one of the most extravagant this village has ever seen." said Luna. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"All except for Lee getting drunk at the reception." laughed Naruto.

"Yeah, he can't hold his liquor very well." laughed Luna.

"You're one to talk. You got a little tippsy yourself. You even came on to Shikamaru." said Naruto with a grin.

Luna blushed at the remark and noticed Naruto's solomn face. He wanted to be happy, he really did, but one thing was bothering him. His mind kept thinking of the woman he had lost to his best friend.

"I know you still have feelings for Sakura, it's ok. Your heart will never forget her, and you never know. Maybe, you'll find someone you'll like even more." said Luna.

"Sure, who would marry me? I've got that damned fox inside of me. Everyone in the village knows now. And besides, if I do find a girl that loves me, her family would surely contest the marriage." said Naruto.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." said Luna putting a hand on his shoulder. Even though he was at least a foot taller than she was, he still felt small when standing next to such a strong and noble woman.

"You'll find the woman for you. Who's to know, maybe she's closer than you think." said Luna looking back at the forest. Naruto couldn't see into the darkness, but with Luna's byankugan, she could see Hinata Hyuga just fine. She was hiding behind a tree near the opening of the forest.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as Luna started to walk off.

"Oh, you'll find out in time." said Luna. She walked back into the forest leaving Naruto by himself on the ledge. She approached Hinata and talked kindly to her cousin.

"Go, this is your chance. Everyone knows except him, and i'm sure things will go nicely." said Luna smiling. Hinata was still nervous about revealing her true feelings.

She had liked Naruto for many years but her withdrawn personality had prevent her from making her feelings known. She then swallowed her douts and with a face as red as blood, walked out into the clearing where Naruto stood. She stopped just 3 feet short of Naruto.

He senced someone's presence and turned around.

"Hinata. You scared me for a minute." said Naruto smiling. Hinata blushed even deeper and mustered up a grin.

"What are you doing way out here?" asked Naruto.

"I uh, I uh wanted to tell you something." said Hinata.

"Ok, what?" asked Naruto. Hinata cluched the skirt of her dress, which was identical to Luna's. Her eyes remained on the ground and wouldn't dare look at him. It was getting late and a cold gust of air hit her bare shoulders. She shivered.

"Let me walk you home." said Naruto putting his jacket around Hinata's shoulders.

"You can tell me what you need to tell me then." said Naruto leading her into the forest. They walked onto the streets of the village and Naruto asked what it was that Hinata had wanted to tell him earlier.

She thought to herself, "I can't possibly tell him the truth. I just don't have the confidance." She then thought of something elce to tell him.

"You remember the mission we had 6 years ago, the one about the scent beetle?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, uh, you mentioned to Kiba that you saw a girl under the waterfall that night." said Hinata.

"Oh, yeah. She was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl i'd ever seen." said Naruto. This made Hinata blush even more.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I saw her to. I got up in the middle of the night and I saw her while I was taking a walk around." said Hinata.

"Oh, ok. So i'm not crazy. She was thier." said Naruto. Hinata smiled and looked at him for the first time that evening. They had reached the Hyuga mansions about 7 that night. Hinata's house was only a few steps away when Hinata took off the jacket and handed it back to Naruto.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." said Naruto as he took the jacket from her. "Ok." said Hinata shyly. He turned to go, when she felt a little more brave. She walked quickly to get in front of him and gave him a hug.

She had never had the guts to do that before, but something gave her the strength to do it. Naruto was a little stunned at the gesture, but it was a welcome one. He didn't know quite what to do, except hold her.

He kindof liked it, for the first time, a girl hugged him and wouldn't let go. With both of them blushing, Hinata let go and walked briskly to her house.

The next morning, Naruto lied awake in his bed looking at the old acadamy yearbooks.

"It's been along time since i've seen her. I can't belive she's grown soo much. She's more of a woman now." thought Naruto looking at a picture of Hinata. He always thought of her blushing when he's around was her way of being wierd, but not anymore.

He dosen't quite know what to think of it. He's never been around many girls, except Sakura, whom was not like Hinata at all. She let her feelings be known.

"I think i'll pay her a visit today." said Naruto jumping out of his bed. He fumbled around his room for his pants and jacket, for he was walking around in nothing but his boxers.

Later on that day, Naruto went by the Hyuga estate. He gazed up at the tall mansion that lay before him. Naruto walked up to the door and knocked gently. A few seconds later, a small girl, whom favored Hinata opened the door. "Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Uh, is Hinata here?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, you're the guy that she's in love with." said the girl and then Hinata quickly pushed her away.

"Sorry about Hanabi, she can be a handful sometimes." said Hinata blushing. Naruto didn't think much of her sister's words.

"You, uh, wanna hang out?" asked Naruto with his hands rustling around in his pockets.

"Sure." said Hinata with a red face. Naruto took her hand and the two ran far from the house. A few blocks down the street, they encountered Luna, Kiba and Shikamaru comming back in from a mission.

"Hey guys, look who's on a date!" teased Luna as she saw the couple comming down the street. Shikamaru and Kiba both smiled at the sight.

"Well, it's about time, all I can say." said Shikamaru with his arms folded.

"Cut it out you guys." said Naruto blushing.

"Well, is it? Come on Naruto, you know you can't lie to us." said Luna putting her arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Well, I can't say for sure." said Naruto with his face almost as red as Hinata's.

"Call it what you want." said Kiba walking over and putting his arms around Luna's shoulders. She stepped back and put her arms around his neck with his arms around her waist.

"Looks like your the ones on a date." said Hinata looking at Kiba and Luna.

"Maybe." said Luna laughing. Kiba nuzzeled her neck and licked it from the base to her hairline. He could feel her pulse rapidly increasing and her breath come quicker and quicker. He loved to arouse her this way.

"Well I belive we'll leave the two of you alone for a while." said Shikamaru reading her body language. When Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata were long gone, Kiba remarked,

"I thought they'd never leave. Now we can have some time to ourselfs." as he moved in closer to touch her lips.

Naruto walked with Hinata for what seemed like hours, but was really only for 30 minutes.

"Where are we going?" asked Hinata timidly.

"To my favorate place in the village." said Naruto as he pulled her along by the hand. She blushed at his remark thinking that he really did think of this as a date. They finally came to a river that was supplied by a huge waterfall.

"Oh, Naruto. It's beautiful!" exclaimed Hinata as she gazed upon it.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes to practice my jutzus." said Naruto. The two of them sat and talked for hours and fell asleep in each other's arms. Hinata woke about 10 that night.

She moved slowly away from Naruto and walked to the other side of the waterfall. Not long after this, Naruto woke and noticed she was gone. He got up and went looking for her. He followed a path that led around the waterfall and to the other side of the river.

He then noticed a bright blue light comming from under the waterfall. He turned to see the same woman he'd seen the night he was looking for the scent beetle 6 years ago.

"She's even more beautiful now." said Naruto to himself. He used his walking on water technique to slowly and quietly approach her. She spun around in the water and water seemed to engulf her form.

He was about to say something when he slipped and fell forward. He landed directly on the mysterious woman. He opened his eyes to see Hinata soaking wet and wearing nothing but a dark blue bikini.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"So you were the mysterious woman this whole time?" Hinata mummbled a faint

"Yes." and turned bright red. She nervously looked up at Naruto's face and noticed his blue eyes were shining bright among the water. He then felt more brave than he ever had before.

Suddenly, he attacked Hinata's lips. She was surprised and happy that this had happened. Following Naruto's bravery, she gently thrust her tonuge inside of his lips. It was a welcome gesture and Naruto had wished for this movement. His actions followed Hinata's.

He picked her up from the water's surface and walked with her in his arms to the bankment. He laied her down again on the soft grass. Thier hands and mouths did most of the work that night.

Striped down to his boxers, Naruto held her in his lap while the both of them fell asleep while thier lips were still attached to eachother. Naruto knew that Hinata didn't want to take the relationship further than it already was and he respected that, even though he could hardly contain himself from untying her top.

Once during the night his fingers pulled at the strings but Hinata's sudden sharp intake of air and her pulse increased, he finally managed to bring himself to let go. He won't deny it, he wanted her, bad.

But he knew he would have to wait. The morning sun shone gently through the leaves of the trees until the rays were directly ontop of the young couple's eyes. Naruto woke first, and then Hinata.

"We were here all night were'nt we?" asked Hinata timdily.

"Yes, but it was so worth it." said Naruto with a big smile. Hinata blushed and looked away. Naruto noticed this and he said,

"You don't have to be embarrased. I'm yours now and that won't ever change." said Naruto as he put his lips to hers again. Hinata had finally heard what she had waited almost 7 years to hear. She knew then that her dream had finally come true. She had Naruto as her boyfriend.

WIth thier clothes back on thier bodies, Naruto walked Hinata home. On the way, they encountered Kiba and Luna. Thier hair was abnormally messy and thier clothes were loosely placed.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who had a good time last night." said Kiba looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Hinata, have you been out all night?" asked Luna. She nodded and Luna looked worried.

"Oh, no. If your father finds out what happened, he will be really mad. I'll walk you home and say you spent the night with me." said Luna taking her cousin's hand and led her in the way of the hyuga mansion. WIth the girls gone, the guys were free to talk.

"So, you and Hinata are finally together?" asked Kiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I just mean that she's liked you ever since we were 12. You never thought it was strange that she would only blush and faint every time she saw you?" asked Kiba.

"I never thought of it that way, but I guess it makes sense now. So, you mean she's loved me for over 7 years?" asked Naruto.

"You got it." said Kiba leaning back on his feet, almost proud of what happened the night before with his girlfriend.

"Wow, I never knew that." said Naruto.

"Yeah, everyone knew you didn't. But all the rest of us knew. But we swore to Hinata that we would let you figure it out on your own." said Kiba. Naruto then felt kindof bad. Hinata had let her feelings go unnoticed for years and he stood by and was oblivious to it.

"Don't worry about it. If you had as much fun as we did last night, she won't give it a second thought." said Kiba walking off.

Later on that day, when he and Hinata had gotten some sleep, he had walked to the Hyuga mansion to ask Hinata out on another date. He knocked on the door and this time, Hinata opened the door to greet him. His first reaction was to take her in his arms and kiss her.

After he had let her go after a few minutes, he asked her if she wanted to greet Sakura and Sauske at the village gate when they returned from thier honeymoon.

"You mean like a date?" asked Hinata with her face red.

"Not _like_ a date, _a date_." said Naruto. Hinata nodded her head to agree to his terms and he took her hand and led her off the porch. He was happy he had Hinata as his girlfriend.

Not only did he have a woman that loved him, he finally had what everyone elce had, another person to share thier lives with. Almost all of his friends he had back at the acadamy are grown and caught up in missions and relationships. The only people he sees daily are Luna, Kiba, Tenten and Neji. He missed not having his gang together, but Hinata was more than enough to distract his attention.

That night, after Sauske and Sakura arrived back in the village, Naruto and Hinata sat just outside of his apartment complex.

"I've been thinking..." started Hinata.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto with her sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest.

"I love you." said Naruto.

"I love you to, i've always loved you." said a shy Hinata.

"Yeah, I know that now, and I intend to be worthy of that love." said Naruto kissing her.

"I know what you wanted to do last night." said Hinata. Naruto was a little shaken by Hinata.

"You do?" asked Naruto embarrased.

"Yeah, and i'm ok with it, but you know, not all the way." said Hinata clutching her hands tightly. Naruto smiled and said,

"Are you sure? I mean if it's not what you want, don't try to force it on yourself just because of me." said Naruto.

"No, it's what I want. I'm almost afraid to tell you this, but i've imagined it ever since we were kids." said Hinata so red in the face Naruto thought all the blood in her body settled in her face. He turned almost as red as Hinata, but felt strangely aroused.

"Then I'd better not disapoint." said Naruto taking her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his apartment. Naruto made quick work of his jacket and shirt. He thought he would leave the essential clothes to Hinata. He slowly unzipped her jacket to reveil nothing but mesh and her well endowed chest. Thier lips meshed together. Naruto had gotten the jacket off of her, and he was waiting for Hinata to start pulling at his clothing.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto looking into Hinata's worried face.

"Don't be afraid, you can do what ever you want, this is yours." said Naruto laying on his bed completely vulnerable to what ever Hinata decided to do to him.

She felt a little better, and with nervous hands she removed his headband and threw it on the floor where his jacket and shirt layed.

She then drapped her body over his and began to kiss him again. Finally, she was able to get his pants off, now he was almost nude, with the exception of his boxers. Hinata's pants came off quite easily, due to her small frame.

The mesh top was also easy. With the both of them stripped down to thier underwear, the night would only get more interesting. Naruto let out a sharp hiss when Hinata tried to remove his boxers, fore the waistband had caught on his erection. Hinata giggled slightly and quickly freed it and continued on.

Naruto unhooked her bra kissed the skin in between her breast and licked a wet stripe up until he reached her chin. She let out a small sound of pleasure and this aroused him even more. Hinata ran her fingers over his abdomen and felt his mustles expand and contract as he breathed, this strongly aroused her and then got more brave.

They had wrapped themselfs up in his sheets and proceeded. Both shinobi seemed to know just how to please the other, fore the sounds of pleasure were almost deafining. What occured wasn't full blown passion, but it gave each of them pleasure just the same.

It many times better than what she had imagined and Naruto felt the same. The couple knew then that this relationship was permanent, dispite whatever may come along in the future. They needed no one elce but eachother.


End file.
